There are known in the art methods for use by airborne vehicles of detecting when the airborne vehicle is on collision course with another airborne vehicle. Below are listed a few such disclosures regarding detection of when the airborne vehicle is on collision course with another object.
WO 2006/021813 discloses a method of determining if conflict exists between a host vehicle and an intruder vehicle.
WO 1997/34276 describes a method for detecting collision risk in an aircraft. The method involves calculating the probability of one's own aircraft being present in predetermined sectors at a number of selected points in time. These probabilities for one's own aircraft and the probabilities for other objects are used in calculating the probability of one's own aircraft and at least one of the other objects being present in anyone of the sectors simultaneously.
WO 2001/13138 describes another method for detecting the risk of collision with at least one other vehicle. The method comprises steps of collecting information on the position of at least one's own and a second flying vehicle for a predetermined pre-diction time, and deciding, from the predicted courses, if one's own flying vehicle is at risk of colliding with the other flying vehicle. When such a risk is present, a collision warning is issued and a manoeuvre  for steering out of the collision course is indicated. If the proposed manoeuvre is not executed, the system performs said manoeuvre.
Also U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,338 relates to the preparation of an avoidance path so that an aircraft can resolve a conflict of routes with another aircraft. In general, the avoidance path is prepared in two parts, an evasive part and a part homing in on the initial route of the aircraft. The evasive part is prepared such that the threatening aircraft takes a path in relation to the threatened aircraft that is tangential to the edges of the angle at which the threatening aircraft perceives a circle of protection plotted around the threatened aircraft. The radius of the circle of protection is equal to a minimum permissible separation distance. Once the avoidance path has been accepted by the aircraft crew, a flight management computer of the aircraft ensures that the avoidance path is followed by the automatic pilot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,388 describes a method for avoidance of collision between fighting aircrafts for example during air combat training. The method comprises calculating a possible avoidance manoeuvre trajectory for the involved aircrafts and comparing the avoidance manoeuvre trajectories calculated for the other aircrafts with the avoidance manoeuvre trajectory calculated for the own aircraft in order to secure that the avoidance manoeuvre trajectory of the vehicle in every moment during its calculated lapse is located at a stipulated predetermined minimum distance from the avoidance manoeuvre trajectories of the other aircrafts. A warning is presented to a person maneuvering the vehicle and/or the aircraft is made to follow an avoidance manoeuvre trajectory previously calculated and stored for the aircraft if the comparison shows that the avoidance manoeuvre trajectory of an aircraft in any moment during its calculated lapse is located at a distance from the avoidance manoeuvre trajectories of any of the other aircrafts that is smaller than the stipulated minimum distance.
To sum up, there are known in the art methods of detecting when an aircraft is on collision course with another object. Further, there are known in the art methods of calculating avoidance manoeuvre trajectories for use upon detection of a collision course. The aircraft can be made following said avoidance manoeuvre trajectories either automatically or under the control of a pilot.